Various elongated LED lighting arrangements for general illumination have been proposed in the prior art. Many of such arrangements suffer from low efficiency in conversion of electricity to light, and also suffer from producing light with a color temperature that may be less than pleasing to many viewers.
It would be desirable to provide elongated LED lighting arrangements whose efficiency in converting electricity to useful light is enhanced, and having a light output whose color temperature can be more aesthetically pleasing, such as by exhibiting a warmer color temperature light.